Usuario:GhostRiley2000
200px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Bienvenidos al perfil Buenas action=edit}} Dame mas premios Mis favoritos *''Protagonista favorito'':Carl Johnson: Simplemante me encanta el personaje, es muy carismatico y muy leal, ademas de fiel compañero *''Amigo de protagonista favorito'':Brucie Kibbutz:Es amigable y carismatico, como toda buena persona *''Antagonista favorito'':Dimitri Rascalov: Me encanta se forma de ser: Frio, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para borrar a sus enemigos, lo unico que me desagrada de el es que puede atacar por la espalda a sus amigos y culpar a cualquier persona *''Automovil favorito'':Infernus (el de LCS y el de IV) *''Motocicleta favorita'':Vader *''Lancha favorita'':Jetmax *''Bicicleta favorita'':Mountain Bike (Hasta tengo una en mi casa) *''Helicoptero favorito'':Buzzard *''Misión favorita'':End of Chapter *''Pistola favorita'':Desert Eagle (el de IV) *''Escopeta favorita'':Escopeta explosiva *''Fusil favorito'':AK-47 *''Sub-fusil favorito'':Skorpion *''Rifle favorito'':Rifle de francotirador avanzado *''Artilleria pesada favorita'':Minigun *''Armas especiales favorita'':Granada *''Arma cuerpo a cuerpo favorita'':Machete Los que odio *''Protagonista que odio'':Toni Cipriani En verdad no me caé muy bien el personaje. *''Antagonista que odio'':Lance Vance Es un Antagonista de Cuarta, para mi el peor. *''Automovil que odio'':Kuruma No me gusta el vehiculo, no tengo razones, pero lo detesto. *''Mision que odio'':Bombardea esa base: Acto II Una misión tonta se podria decir. *''Arma que odio'':Pistola la Glock-17 de GTA IV, odio esa pistola. Mod´s usados *Cleo *Misterix Mod *RAGE, GTA III y SA *Skin mods Usuarios en los que confío *Sully *Leo *Kent *Bloom *Expic *Platybus *Frann *Teatro *CJ *CapoLatino *Alejo *StarFalco *Sporeunai Inside Out 2: Caratula oficial. Inside Out 2.png Preferencias } |- !| Caracteristica !| GTA 1 !| GTA London 1969 !| GTA London 1961 !| GTA 2 !| GTA III !| GTA VC !| GTA A !| GTA SA !| GTA LCS !| GTA VCS !| GTA 4 !| GTA TLAD !| GTA TBOGT !| GTA CW |- || Cantidad de misiones || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- ||'Personajes' || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- || Final || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |} Articulos Creados Articulos *Apartamento de B. Crane- En proceso. Personajes o Dobladores *Ryan Woodle *Megan Raye Manzi *Berto Colon *George Feaster *Frank Bonsangue Guías y Dialogos *Guías:Corner Kids *Guías:No. 3 *Guías:Clocking Off *Guías:Rigged to Blow *Guías:Clean and Serene *Guías:Sexy Time *Guías:High Dive *Guías:Angels in America *Guías:Escuela of the Streets *Diálogos:The Puerto Rican Connection- Abandonado. Me olvide de editarlo XD. *Diálogos:Late Checkout *Diálogos:Weekend at Florian's- En proceso. *Diálogos:In The Crosshairs- En proceso. Articulos mejorados *Diálogos:Escuela of the Streets- Destacado *Escuela of the Streets- Terminada. *Home Coming- Destacado *Chase Point Mis Guias Youtube Ihi05 *'Dragon Ball Z:Abridged' (Aun activa) voy por el capitulo 33 Fangandvaan *'Dragon Age Origins' (Completa) *'Dante´s Infierno' (Completa) *'Final Fantasy' (IX) *'Metal Gear Solid 4' (Completa) *'Infamous' (Completa) *'Infamous 2' (Completa) *'Uncharted' (Completa) *'God of War 2' (Completa) *'Tomb Rider Legends' (Completa) *'Uncharted 3' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Creed' (Completa) *'Aliens vs Predators' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Credd II' (Completa) *'Black Ops Online' (Completa) *'Asassin Creed Hermandad' (Completa) *'Resident Evil ORC' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Creed Revelations' (Completa) *'COD: Modern Warfare 3/Campaña multijugador' (Completa) *'Devil My Cry 4' (Completa) *'Silent Hill Downpour' (Completa) *'Uncharted 2' (Completa) *'God of War 3' (Completa) *'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Creed III' (Completa) *'Cod: Black Ops 2' (Completa) *'I´m Alive' Mi estado Youtube Estado: Artículos para el Concurso } |- !| Nombre del Articulo !| Concurso !| Posición o Premio |- || Glen Park || Febrero-Marzo 2013 || 6°, pero en el primer intento siempre se falla |- || Home Coming y Bringing the House Down- junto a Bloom || Abril 2013 || 3° |- || Majestic y Washington || Junio 2013 || ¿¿¿??? |} Historias creadas por mí Historias:El destino final- 1* historia creada Historias:Una Nueva Vida;Otra historia- 2* historia creada Historias:La nueva vida de Victor- 3* historia creada;en proceso de creacion Historias:La ultima Guerra de los Ballas- 4* historia creada Historias:GTA:Stories- 5* historia creada;en proceso de creacion Historias:Apocalipsis Zombie en San Andreas- 6* historia;co protagonista Historias:Apocalipsis Zombie en Liberty City:La venganza de los Muertos- 7* historia;creador;aun no fue creada Historias:Inside Out- 8* historia creada;en proceso Historias:Hangover: Perdidos en Las Venturas- 9* historia creada;co-creador Historias:Raymond- 10* historia creada- En proceso. Inside Out 2- 10* historia creada;aún no esta creada. Junio 2013 Mi Firma Proyectos Userboxes